Will You Wear My Promise Ring?
by Miss Perky Goth
Summary: During a trip back to his family, Raimundo is given a gift in the form of a promise ring. But when Raimundo begins to have feelings for a certain person, is he willing to change for them... forever?


Author's Note: Hi! x'D Erm, this is my first story, and it's a Xiaolin Showdown fanfic… I'm not really sure how fanfictions work, and I'm not all too sure on how this show goes… So hopefully you readers/reviewers and my friend (who had this idea in the first place) can give me a gentle nudge once in a while when something seems out of place or out of character, 'kay? ^^; Erm, I hope this wasn't cheesy or rushed... erm, and now, the story! Enjoy!

* * *

The area was quite and serene, as early glimmers of the rising sun gently kissed the drowsy earth. Slowly, small critters awoke and began their morning routines of scouting for an early breakfast. Plants stretched their long and tense roots as their leaves lifted to feel the sun's warming rays. Above, Morning opened her dim blue eyes as she began to tuck in her star and moonlit sister with a blanket of light blue, orange and pink.

The nearby building, which was a temple, was still. Nothing stirred inside its walls, for all who dwelled inside were fast asleep. Inside small cubicles were dozing teenagers. Inside one was a muscular boy, whose short blond hair covered one of his blue eyes. Soft snoring was heard nearby his cubical, where a Japanese girl was sleeping blissfully. Her black hair messily caressed the pillow, and covered her closed blue eyes. In another cubical was a small boy who had strange yellow skin. He was in a meditating position while balancing upside down on his large head, amazingly in a deep and comfortable slumber. The last cubicle, however, was empty. This was because the last of the four teenagers was outside, on a large tree branch, enjoying the nature's presentation.

This teenager had tan sun kissed skin, emerald green eyes, and dark brown spiky hair. He was dressed in a black robe with red trimmings, a yellow belt wrapped around his waist, along with red pants and black slippers. His head leaned against the tree, watching as the sun began to rise. Although the beauty around him was breathtaking, he was concentrating on something about his past. One of his hands reached inside his pants pocket, and pulled out a beautiful silver ring. Its lovely shine flashed against the dim light rays from the sun. Small golden Celtic knots circled around the thick ring, making it look even more dazzling than it already did. Smilling, the boy gently tossed the ring in the air, and when it came back down he immediately caught it. He repeated this many times, never dropping the ring, and never losing his slow rhythm; while his mind traveled back to a time when he left the temple, to visit his family.

_The boy was sitting in his bedroom window, over looking the nearby white sandy beach and green-blue ocean. He smiled, enjoying the feeling of being back home, and away from the duties he had back in China. A soft knock at his door brought his attention to the bedroom door, where a beautiful middle aged woman was standing. She was the spitting image of the boy. Light tan skin, sparkling green eyes, and her short brown hair also had a few places where small spikes could be seen. Her white dress moved in the soft breeze as she walked over to him, and planted a small kiss to his forehead. In response, he also smiled and said, "Afternoon Mama,"_

"_Hello Raimundo," she sat in an empty chair near him and looked at the sunny outside world. "How's life treating you?"_

_The boy, whose name was Raimundo, shrugged and looked out the window. "Fine, I've been grateful that my master is giving me and the others time off. It's good to be back, I've missed you, and everyone else." He flashed a grin at his mother._

_She nodded. "I understand, it's been lonely here without our little surfing stud." She laughed, which made Raimundo do the same. When they both stopped, she turned to him and said, "I have a welcome back gift."_

_Raimundo looked up at her with curiosity in his eyes. "Really?"_

_His mother nodded, and fished for something in the dress' pocket. "Yes, it's…um… oh! Right here!" When she found the object she held it out to him. _

_He saw it was a small navy blue box. Slowly grasping the small box from her hands, he opened it. Inside was the most beautiful piece of jewelry he had ever seen. It was a silver ring, with golden designs around it. He gasped and looked up at his mother's warm smile._

"_It's… it's… I c-can't possibly have it! It's too beautiful for someone like me! I'm going to end up dropping it someplace," he stuttered, marveled by the ring's shine._

_His mother shook her head. "Oh Rai, stop saying such things, you know that won't happen! Or at least I hope not," She giggled and continued, "This was your father's. He gave it to me as a symbol of pre-engagement. I have to say, I didn't really like such a thick ring on my finger for a full year before our official engagement, but I wore it, and it showed my loyalty towards him and our relationship." She watched her son slowly slip the ring onto one of his fingers and stare at its beauty. _

"_Wow… I wouldn't mind wearing it for a year, or even the rest of my life!" he said._

"_Actually, this ring isn't really for you, Raimundo," she said. Before he could say anything she told him, "It's for the person you decide you want to spend you life with." _

_He nodded, "So… whoever I'd fall in love with would wear this?"_

"_Yes," she said. "And if they accept it this means that you two have a lifetime of love ahead of you. But if they refuse it, then…" She sighed, not wanting to think of the consequences. "Well, you get the idea."_

_Raimundo, finally slid the ring of his finger and placed it neatly back in its box. "I don't think I'm going to need this for quite sometime Mama." He held it out to his mother. _

"_Take all the time you need Raimundo," she said waving a hand to show that she wanted him to keep the ring. "You're still pretty young, just 16, you have a lot of time before growing old and begin pushing up daisies."_

_Laughing a bit, Raimundo opened a drawer in a desk, and placed the box inside for safekeeping. He then turned around and wrapped his arms around his mother. A tad surprised she did the same, knowing no words were needed to explain his feelings. _

"_Be sure to bring home a keeper," she whispered._

_Her son nodded, "I will,"_

"Hey, Rai! Where are ya buddy?" a southern drawl brought Raimundo back to reality. It also caused him to miss the ring, and watched as it fell to the ground, in front of a pair of cowboy boots.

"Oh, hey Clay, what's up?" Raimundo leaped off the branch onto the ground in front of his friend, then in a swift move picked up the ring. He quickly blew on it to remove any dirt, and slid it into his pocket.

The blonde cowboy in front of him scratched his chin. "What was that? Did you drop some money or somethin'?"

Raimundo shook his head, "Nah, it wasn't, so like I said before, what's up?"

"Oh, well Dojo's got a big ol' ugly rash on his back, an' we gotta go. A new Wu jus' activated."

Raimundo only nodded and headed for the temple, to meet the others, with Clay running behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: Review please!


End file.
